


a mortal man of mortal worth

by caffiene gremlin (Atrafa)



Series: be still oh be-love-ed fool o'mine [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Heavy Angst, Luna lives, Multi, Noct lives, Nonlinear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SI! ignis, fingerguns, ignis loves noct with all his heart, me back on my bullshit, stabby ignis, this is pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrafa/pseuds/caffiene%20gremlin
Summary: I do not want to die, but better I than Noct…. because at the end of the day, Ignis scientia is a mortal man of mortal worth, Better to die in place of their king, than to live another second without his presence on Eosmy first SI!





	a mortal man of mortal worth

**Author's Note:**

> hi,, welcome to suffering town. I regret nothing and all blame is on the discord for enabling me ":3"

       I never really smoked. Before or after really, but it was one those things, on everyone’s bucket list. _Smoke a cigar_. I put it out with my shoe as I feel the ice cling to the air. “Lady Shiva.” My voice quiet.

       “Ignis Scientia” she said quietly, just as quietly. She knew what I wanted. And I knew what she _had_ wanted. “He will not thank you, and he will not accept it lightly.”

      “Well I’ve never needed his permission for such things anyway.” I wished I hadn’t put out the cigar. It was cold, maybe it was Shiva and maybe it was the thought of my betrayal to come. “The real question, O’ Goddess is, will it work?” This I needed… If this didn’t work then… I don’t know What I’d do. It'd be drastistic and ugly though. If my plan didn't work, I think I'd have to go God slaying.

   Her voice gave nothing away. She was living ice such warmth as feelings beyond, or below her.  “ Yes The Draconian said it would.” I’d like to think she gave a pitying glance or even a smile, a blessing of sorts... but I’ll never know. I adjust my coat. It smelt of him. I turn toward the apartment we were staying at. Noct asleep by the door way. I knelt at his feet, like the knights of yore.

   “ I am Ignis Scientia, I come to you with the knowledge of my impending death. I ask the Lucii know I am but King Noctis of Lucis, Noctis the Chosens’ champion. I wish your aid to die in his place.” The Ring makes a sound similar I think to when glass hits metal, oh good they’ll allow this.   I quietly slip the ring off his finger. The chain I wore around my throat for this day, for when all else failed me clinked with its new pendant. The pendant I should’ve never had to attach.

 I know logically the car is 17 and quarter paces left from where Noct rests. Quietly I kiss him goodbye, a chaste one upon his forward, and then creep away toward the vehicle. The keys in the sun visor, because and bless his heart for this, Prompto constantly forgot his keys if they weren’t in the sun visor. I start the engine.  The sound a quiet purr after Cid’s repair and upgrades. I turn on the radio.Shiva reappears at the passenger's seat. “Shouldn’t you be driving ? “ I ask mirth coloring my tone. She does not laugh. The radio plays the only song I would find appropriate for the occasion _. “When the night has come and the land is dark…..”_

“ No Champion I will guide you to the edge of Insomnia, that is all I can do.” I wish to laugh... all she can do is guide me. Right just like Lady Lunafreya, I guess we also have that in common.  When I die and we finally meet again, maybe we’ll compare notes... If she doesn’t tear my soul to shreds, but I know that will not be until she’s old and withered. She guides me quietly. A silence lies over us. Shiva thinks about her Oracle, _her_ Lunafreya and I think about the man I love that I’ve always loved, the man who loved me.

“We Are here” she says a signal, for me to turn off the truck. “Before I leave I feel the need to ask you why?”

“...” I say nothing because if I told she would have judged me and that wasn’t what I wanted my last interaction to be. “ Will you give him the letter after I leave you?” She understands this is one of those ‘human’ things.

     “Yes I will” I nod my thanks. I walk into the night, daemons skittering and stalking the streets where I grew up. “So darlin, darlin stand by me.”I sing softly moving along the main road of the city.  "if the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall.." large infrastructure creaks and crumbles as I carry onward.  Large hulking masses loom over me and near but do not touch me as I move. I stand with pride, I walk tall. I move to my death with honor and grace. Soon, a lot sooner than I remember, the presence of the citadel stands in front of me. And I feel a presence of something Human but not.

    “ Well what do my eyes see before me? Ignis Scientia? Where pray tell,  is your _beloved_ king.” His tone mocking me. His presence is writhing. The hour meant to be dawn approaches quickly… and I cannot tarry, My bargain ends at Dawn. and I Will meet my king's death with not his permission but with his decorum.    

        I know Ardyn’s story, I know what he expected and I know I’m angry. Ardyn was once a good man, A man in a world  without Noct, where I never had Noct, I could follow. But The scourge and death twists things. The thing that names itself Ardyn is no more Ardyn than I hate Noct... To say It is not Ardyn at all.  I know more than I should.  know what to say to provoke outrage out right.  But to be righteous and angry is past. To be a champion against the gods is not an option anymore. Maybe in my youth. But not now. NOt when Ardyn cruelly taunts me for death. Not when My Kings life ticks away every second I waste giving Ardyn any time of day.

          “I tricked him oh Sagious one.” I move towards the doors. 50 steps up. “ I filled him with good food and good drink laced with kisses.” My voice soft. My voice at peace. “ then I stole the ring of the Lucii and then I stole a car. “ My unseeing eyes search for where his miasmatic presence seem most solid. 30 steps up. My feet move with strength my body strong still, for now.

         “ Well that seems foolish” he purrs out. He thinks I’m a fool. He’s Right but. But he doesn’t know how much. “ Leaving _your King_ thusly?”  He taunts. My temper fraying. It wouldn't do to lose what's left of my composure.

     “ Not so much as killing yourself healing your people, Ardyn Izunia...  sorry Ardyn Lucis Caelum.” My voice steady and light. The citadel  steps hold solid beneath me. 

     “AND what would you know about that?” It’s still a rich purr but a biting snarl lies beneath it.  

    “ I know oh Sage, your brother put you to the cross,” I reach the Citadel door the stone cold and cool beneath the palms of my gloves, “ I know he left you there to die, I know then the Astrals stole your flesh away after denying you your rest, I know they stole you away and locked you away in a mockery of the Inferians prison.” A tentacle slithers across the nape of my neck hitting the bruises Noct’s claimed me with. "I know You were once a good man."

      “Who told you that?” He is no longer putting on airs. He sounds bitter and tired and I am here to die so I tell him.  He is furious with me. First I dare survive, him and I come to oppose him without his fate bound companion. 

“ I learned it from a life before. My hair the same bronze it is now, my eyes were  shades of blue rather than jade and my body born female rather than male. I learnt from a tale about heroic Noctis Lucis Caelum, and his equally heroic friends, I learnt it from the tragedy of Nyx Ulric....” He stops. The tentacle curls across my back retreating.

   “You lie” he snarls. “Where is King Noctis” not throwing himself not physically at me but emotionally. The aura of the scourge haunts edges of my peripheral senses. 

     “No where near here. I wish I was lying  Ardyn , I tried at every turn to change things. I tired have had  you healed discreetly. I poisoned you personally with the strongest poisons available, I’ve killed you 3000 times, hoping one of them will work,  and much like a fool. I attempted to change your, fate… Our fates. “ my voice trails off. The Throne sits ahead. I will not sit at it but at its feet. “Ardyn?” my voice trembles, I do not want to die, but better I than Noct…. because at the end of the day, Ignis scientia is a mortal man of mortal worth, Better to die in place of their king, than to live another second without his presence on Eos. “I want you to know, out of every villain, I was ever aware of, you were the one I could follow.” 

       I look toward him "Are we doing this the easy way or hard?" Praying he'll take what I'm offering, a peaceful death untainted by Noct's rage, Untainted by Bahamut's pettiness.

       All of Ardyn freezes. "Why not. easy" he humors me. I walk up yet another flight of stairs to a Throne I will never see My King, My Love sit upon. I sit at it’s foot my back straight and my heart heavy. One hand I dearly, ever so dearly wish I could watch my Love, the other fear, for the knowledge he will _never_ forgive me for this. Ardyn is moving again “Oh Why didn’t you follow me ?” the Chancellor in asks me, curious. “You follow that King of yours so loyally, Did he ever doubt you?” I flinch. Ardyn notices. “Oh?” he questions. I do not answer I take the ring off a chain I’ve worn since I was ten years old. I gently place it on my left ring finger

     “With this ring I thee wed.” My quip whispered at the foot of an empty throne.  Ardyn makes a small strangled noise. Thunder rolls, and what I had returns. It returns only in that I can see the half-living spectrals that are Noct’s ancestor. Somnus Lucis Caelum stands and attempts to Judge my worth again..

 

 

**_“You summon us. Champion?”_ ** He booms at me. I nodd. Ardyn is writhing in the shadows angrily, beyond my newly returned sight. **_“ You summoned us once, and we took your sight, so why would you come searching again for the power of Kings?”_ **Somnus’ arrogance damned Noct and now wishes to damn him further. I’ve said my intentions. My intentions are verified by the gods themselves. So who is he to stand aloof and aloft?

        “I am _My king’s_ champion. I have sworn myself to him, in more ways than one… I ask not for your power for myself. I have never once wanted power for power sake! All I want is the Chosen kings safety… That’s all I ever wanted.” tears streaming down my face.  I Stand in front of my love’s throne. “However Somunus Lucis Caelum I am not asking for your power. I am demanding it. You will assist me, I am not only Champion of the King that is I am His consort. I rule when he cannot. And I decided that you Lords Lucis Caelum Past will assist in Cleansing the scourge because I am owed, You accused me twicely of usurping _my Husband._ Do not Somnunus Lucis Caelum confuse me for you. “ I have all but snarled out my last words.

      Ardyn laughs, and Somnus is shocked. Thankfully he surrenders. **_“ Apologies Consort.”_** Somnus says significantly cowed, I my hand sweep across my watch. It’s an hour before dawn.  An hour between Noct and death. An hour to subvert wrongs that never should’ve been.

    I rub my temples. “We can deal with that later. Right now we have bigger issues.” I look from Somnus’ visiage to Ardyn lurking in the shadows. ‘Ardyn Izunia, Ardyn Lucis Caelum, do you, sound of body, and as sane as you can be Consent to be rid of the scourge?” Ardyn makes another small choking noise, Somnus makes the same exact noise, men. Men that were kings are the worst .

   “Ardyn,  I don’t have time for you to blanking out on me,” Somnus looks shook up.

   “This, isn’t something I expected Lord Scientia.”

   “And I didn't expect you to Survive Titan’s frost.”

   “Wait that was you?”

   “Yes, Thankfully it took care of my Verstael problem.” Ardyn’s focus is on me and I shrug nonchalantly.

     “I m waiting Ardyn.” My voice voice a steel thread.

_55 minutes_.

         “Sure L _ord Consort_ ” his tone mocking. He thinks I won’t. He thinks that I’m weak, that I’ll fall for my hubris. Jokes on him. I already have. This is where Icarus and I share the same fate.

         “I’ll _consent_ to this game, after all _King Noctis_ will here soon and _will_ finish me off any anyways.”

         I push my shoulders back and walk forward toward him. I move with the knowledge My waxen wings will take me far enough

        "I _Awaken_ the Infernian and Resurrect The Hearth that was the Volcanic wrath, to cleanse my home and   burn the Scourge out from your core and heart!” Ardyn stops. Somnus stops. All the Lucii stop. The Infernian rises. He rises from Ardyn’ s scourged ridden corpse. He cuts me off from Noct’s magic. And it burns. I don’t scream, but it burns as hot as ice. Ardyn screams as hes cleansed magic and heart. The Citadel feels like a summer night after a monsoon. Ifrit stands waiting for my next call.

        “I _Bid_  the Glacian from her rest, and Awake the Winter of Unlife , to cleanse the demons that roam my home and freeze the Scourge from tongue and body! “ Shiva does not come. But her power does. Snow falls all over the land.  Ice freezing the daemons all in Eos. As the snow hits so does a modified version of hypothermia. Ardyn dies a death frozen. burns, Ardyn’s tongue black. And My back is Iced over. The ice is so cold it burns. At least noct and I will match. Ifrit follows where the ice came from his footstep steaming.

         “I _Call_ upon the Fulgurian and  bring forth a Storm which will shake the skies, to cleanse the people  and to purge the scourge from your breath and mind! “ Ramuh’s storm drenches us and chases Shivas frost a Monsoon on the heels of a blizzard many won't survive this at all.  The wind steals the breathe from Ardyn's lungs and then the lightning strikes. Apparently it can strike in the same place twice. I’m completely numb. Ardyn looks and smells worse than I do.

         “I _Raise_ the Hydrean and the depths of the tides to pull the infection under the sea and to drown the Scourge from your blood and sight! Ardyn looks at me. He lungs for me.the sea pushes on to the steps of the Citadel and Ardyn Drowns. Salt waters entrenches on my lungs and I drown a little as well. Leviathan scaling between me and Ardyn. Standing witness and denying him a chance to do what they plan to. Somnus stands in shocked silence, many descendants do the same. Regis looks at me pained. He never got how far I was willing to go for Noct leviathan scales cutting my skin.I start coughing, water pouring out of mouth from my stomach and lungs. I cough for what seems like forever....

                                                                                                    _11 minutes_

 

     I shakily begin my throat hoarse and raw, “I _Sow_ the Archean from  Stone, To cleanse the land and its life, to reap the Scourge from your flesh and bone! Ardyn looks afraid. I am afraid as well. I’m afraid, and numb feeling is fading and I   _hurt._ There’s still sea water in my lungs. It hurts to breathe, each breath a wet gasp. My frost bite spreading, The hole from Noct’s magic hurts so much worse though. I stay still for titans price. And Ardyn awaits the Astral’s pain.there’s none for him. I am entrapped in the citadels marable. I no longer stand. I am made to kneel as titan saps my strength. I will not be able to stand again this night. The water still in the citadel come from my hips to neck now. My blood in the water.  


           “I _Remind_ the Draconian and his hallowed throne, of our bargain and beseech him to cleanse the cursed light from your Soul, now Unbind and Unmake this curse!” This is going to hurt. Him and , me more. The draconian answer before I start my final prayer.” I   _Honor_ the Lucii and their sacrifices and offer my own in return, Judge The king that was the Healing sage, allow his death and in return I offer a life freely lived. “ the light hit my hollow frame. And it's just warmth. No pain.Ardyn looks at Me, shocked as well. But, there was still the Lucii. Ardyn stood scourge free. Ardyn stood, and looked like a healer king. His hair braided back in a soft crown and a raiment that has not been seen on Eos since somnus betrayed his brother. I don’t look as fetching my hair falling out. My face and body torn and cut up. I'm on my knees and it looks like Im begging for mercy. Maybe I am. Mercy for Noct. If this how I die then;  Long Live _ My beloved  _ King.

.It is not Somnus who speaks for the Lucian line.  It’s Regis. His spectral form stands infront me. “ Are you certain Ignis?”  It is literal minutes befores dawn and Ardyn still draws breath. 

      “Yes.” I say quietly looking up at him. My eyes close and the water drains from Citadel. The doors burst open once more as Regis readies his blade. Regis blade pierces my chest and I fall backward. I hear a yell. It sounds like Noct, but he couldn’t be here. My arms out those waxen wings of mine lasted far longer than i thought.

    My back doesn’t hit concrete, I don’t land on the ground because I land in someone arms. It smells like Noct and the strange cologne he loves. I hear his voice “Specs. Specs No, Don’t die on me _ please.  _ No  _ Ignis. “  _ He’s fading in and out. Silly Boy. You get to live now. And you’ll do me proud. “Ignis You  _ Promised me. _ “  I did I promised… I lied though….  I lied because at Day’s break, I’,m a coward.... I don't have enough strength for lot. Between the Astral's Prices and the blood loss, I was fucked. 

I cup my Beloved's cheek. "I m sorry love, but Long live the King of Light." dawn breaks for the first time in ten years and my eyes flutter shut one last time. 

                                                                                                    Noctis screams.


End file.
